1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a forklift vehicle having a lift frame at its forward end which can be pivoted about a horizontal transverse axis which is located at the forward end of the vehicle and which is substantially parallel to the roadway. The forklift vehicle includes a protective cover for the driver located above the cab and the cover includes items which are mechanically linked to the lift frame to pivot the lift frame about the aforementioned horizontal axis.
2. Related Prior Art
A forklift vehicle as generally described above is disclosed in German Utility Patent DE-GM 86 02 229. This forklift vehicle and other forklift vehicles of the prior art have the problem that when the carrier rack is raised to a substantial height utilizing large lifting power, significant torsion forces are created on the lift frame. Such forces can, for example, be created by an off-center load on the forks of the carrier rack. Lateral forces acting on the load can create bending moments in the lift frame during travel of the vehicle. These forces can cause deformations of the lift frame and if these deformations oscillate or alternate they can cause fatigue rupture of the lift frame.
The installation of a support element as disclosed in the above-mentioned prior art patent is intended to eliminate the oscillation or alternation of the deformations. The support element is a linear guide formed by a roller-guided connecting rod, which is capable of absorbing transverse forces and preventing warping or twisting of the lift frame. A disadvantage of such forklift vehicles is that they have a substantial height.